The Other Side
by montypython203
Summary: 10 and Rose have been together for 15 years now. But Jackie gives them some news that could change their lives forever. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Other Side_

_Rating: K+ (for now)_

_Summary: 10 and Rose have been together for 15 years now. But Jackie gives them some news that could change their lives forever._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or ... ehem ... I'll finish this at the end of the chapter :P_

_Author's Note: I've been wanting to do this for ages now, so I hope you like it._

**The Other Side**

**Prologue**

"Rose!" exclaimed Jackie as she welcomed her daughter into her arms.

"Hi Mum," said Rose, smiling. The Doctor stood behind her.

"Jackie," he said.

"Doctor," acknowledged Jackie.

"So, what was so important you had to drag me back home?" asked Rose. "I only visited a couple of weeks ago."

"Please come in and sit down," said Jackie. Rose and the Doctor sat down on the couch, the Doctor's arm protectively around Rose.

"Okay Jackie, what's this about?" said the Doctor.

"Okay," said Jackie. "You know how you and Rose are … um…"

"Together," finished the Doctor. "It's been 15 years Jackie, when are you going to accept it?"

"I'm sorry," said Jackie. "Anyway, you how your lifestyle is somewhat … unorthodox?"

"No, really?" said the Doctor sarcastically. "I thought all families travelled through time and space in a police box."

"Doctor, cut it out," said Rose, giving her husband a glare. "Go on, Mum."

"Well, I thought it might be good for you to experience life on the other side," said Jackie.

"You want us to move out of the TARDIS?!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"No no no," said Jackie. "Well, sort of. But not all of you. And not for very long."

"Mum, I'm really not getting this," said Rose. "What are you saying?" Jackie took a deep breath.

"I sent in the application some time ago," she said. "Today I got a reply. They've accepted you."

"Accepted me for what?" asked Rose anxiously. Jackie picked up a piece of paper on the table and handed it to Rose and the Doctor. They looked at it, and both went wide-eyed.

"Oh no," said the Doctor.

"Oh no," said Rose.

"Oh yes," said Jackie. There, in big capital letters, were 2 words that would change the Doctor and Rose's lives:

**WIFE SWAP**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bet you weren't expecting that! I hope you guys have seen **Wife Swap**.  
_

_Disclaimer cont.: I don't own Wife Swap._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews so far, especially from those of you who haven't actually seen Wife Swap. All will be explained in this chapter. I'm writing the voiceover in italics, which is why my A/N is in bold. **

Introduction

_Welcome to Wife Swap, the show where we take two completely different families and make the wives swap lives for two weeks. For the first week the wives have to live by the rules of their new families. But in the second week, they make the rules. Now, let's meet the wives and their families …_

_Our first family is the Tyler family. They live, well, all over the place. Rose Tyler lives with her husband the Doctor and her two children, Romana, 12, and David, 9._

(Rose sits on the couch with the Doctor)

_**Rose: "I first met him when I was 19. He saved me from killer shop window dummies."**_

_And since then Rose and the Doctor have had all sorts of adventures. But the biggest adventure of all was when they entered into a relationship. And before long, they were married and had children_.

**_Rose: "He still doesn't like to admit that he's gone domestic." -laughs with Doctor-_**

_Rose's routine, if you can call it a routine, is simple. She and her family travel through time and space in the TARDIS, which is the Doctor's space/time machine. They go to new worlds, fight aliens and try to bring peace to the universe._

_**Rose: "We did settle down for a few years after the kids were born, but then we went right back into it. Romana and David have got 12 regenerations like their dad, so it's a lot less dangerous for them. And they love it."**_

(Shows Romana in her room)

_**Romana: "I love my life. My family's really close, we do everything together. And the thing's we've seen would blow your mind."**_

(Shows David in his room)

**_David: "My favourite planet is Barcelona. The dogs there have no noses!_"**

(Back to Rose)

_**Rose: "We thought about sending the kids to school, but their naturally smart anyway, and the arrangements would be too complicated. However, we are teaching the kids about their roots. Every day the Doctor tutors them about his home planet, which is very important to him."**_

_But Rose's life isn't all fun and games. She's put into life-threatening situations on a daily basis. She's watched death and destruction take place._

**_Rose: "Yeah, it can be hard at times. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." –kisses the Doctor-_**

_But for the next two weeks, Rose will be leaving all this behind and living with the Smith family._

_Here in London is the home of Miranda Smith, John Smith, and their children Michael, 9, and Jennifer, 7._

(Shows John and Miranda on the couch)

**_Miranda: "I like to live a very structured life. I've lived in this town my whole life. I feel that a familiar environment is important for raising a family."_**

_Every day, John goes off to work at the bank and the children go to school, leaving Miranda with all home duties._

**_Miranda: "I'll clean the house, walk the dog, cook dinner, etc. I've never had any intention of doing anything other than raising kids. It's what I believe a woman should do with her life. I believe it's a man's job to bring home the bacon, and a woman's job to cook it."_**

**_John: "Miranda seems to know what she wants, and I'm happy to let her."_**

_John's work may not seem like much, but it takes him all day, and he often has to take it home with him. For this reason, he doesn't spend much time with his children._

(Shows Michael in his room)

**_Michael (sighing): I don't see a lot of Dad. I'm lucky if he'll come to any of my weekend soccer games. He's always working."_**

(Shows Jennifer in her room)

**_Jennifer: "Daddy's always very busy, so Mummy's usually in charge of what happens with me and Michael."_**

(Back to Miranda)

**_Miranda: "My life is structured, safe and secure. What more could you want?"_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's the introductions taken care of. Next chapter Rose and Miranda will be making the move to their new homes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Wife Swap**_  
_

_It's the day of the swap, and the two women pack their bags for their new lives. So what does each wife hope to gain from the swap?_

_**Rose: "I'll find it interesting to see the life I could have had if I hadn't gone with the Doctor."**_

_**Miranda: "I really hope my family will learn to appreciate me and their life more. Once they've had some other woman living with them for 2 weeks, I know they'll be glad to have me back." **_

_Both women say goodbye to their families_ _and leave for their new lives. _

(Shots of Rose saying goodbye to her family, and Miranda saying goodbye to hers. Both women get into limousines, which drive off.)

**_Rose: "Wow, this is so exciting!"_**

_**Miranda (wiping her eyes): "Oh man, I miss my family already."**_

(Rose's limousine pulls up to a reasonable-sized house)

_**Rose: "Okay, I'm here."**_

(Miranda's limousine pulls up to the TARDIS, which is located on an isolated spot on the edge of London.)

_**Miranda (getting out and looking around): "Where is it? (points towards the TARDIS) Is that it?"**_

_Before they meet their new families, each wife gets the chance to explore their new home._

(Rose opens the door)

_**Rose: "Not bad. Very clean."**_

(A confused Miranda walks up to the TARDIS. She notices a note and ball of string attached to it.)

**_Miranda (reading the note): " 'Use the string so you don't get lost'. How big can this place be?"_**

(Miranda opens the door and steps inside. She instantly runs out again.)

**_Miranda: "What in the world…"_**

(Miranda rubs her eyes and slowly steps back in. She gasps, but having composed herself, takes a deep breath).

_**Miranda: "Okay. It's bigger on the inside. Now where did that string go…."**_

(Rose looks at the walls, and notices several family pictures. She sees a woman in her late 30s who obviously never lost the weight she gained when she was pregnant, a tall man with glasses and thinning dark hair, and a boy and a girl with straight blonde hair. All of them are standing straight and tall in their best clothes.)

_**Rose: Okay, this must be them. Is it just me, or does this picture seem a little too … perfect? Where's the fun?**_

(Miranda, string in hand, walks through a hallway, and notices a family picture on the wall. It shows the Doctor leaning down with his arms around Rose, and Rose with one arm around each child. Romana, on Rose's left, has shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes. David, on the right, has messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. All are laughing.)

_**Miranda: "Shame, this picture cold have looked so much better if had had been done professionally. (She touches the side of the frame with her finger.) It also needs a good dusting."**_

(Rose looks into Michael's bedroom. It is completely tidy and practically bare, except for a poster on the wall of the multiplication table.)

**_Rose: "Oh my god. This cannot the bedroom of a child!"_**

(Miranda steps into Romana's room. It is fairly messy, with an array of souvenirs from various adventures placed around it.)

**_Miranda: "This will not do. I mean, some of these objects could poke your eye out!"_**

_Each wife has written a household manual to act as a guide for their replacement._

(Shots of Rose and Miranda sitting down and opening up their manuals.)

**_Rose (reading): " 'Welcome to our home. This is the house my husband John and I have lived in since we were married, the house we have raised our children in. I am very proud of my house, and so I clean it at least every second day'. Er, how could it need cleaning that often?"_**

**_Miranda (reading): " 'Welcome to the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. This is the ship that I travel through time and space in along with my husband and children'. Whoa, that is not good."_**

**_Rose: " 'Routine and order are a big part of my family, and not just on school days. Each day has a schedule, which must be stuck to'. Great."_**

**_Miranda: " 'My husband doesn't have a name that I know of. He is known to me and everyone else as "the Doctor"'. What kind of guy doesn't tell his own wife his real name? 'The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, which was sadly destroyed in the Time War'. Wait … he's from another planet?!"_**

**_Rose: " 'John goes to work at the bank each day, and usually isn't home 'til late'. Ah, a workaholic. 'Because of this, I do pretty much all the home duties. I cook, I clean, I buy the groceries…'"_**

**_Miranda: " 'The TARDIS is pretty good at keeping herself clean'. Wait, did she just refer to this machine as a her? 'For this reason we don't clean very often'. Oh, you got that right. 'We're usually pretty good at keeping supplies up. We'll buy groceries maybe once a month'. No! You can't do that!"_**

**_Rose: "I believe in keeping my kids down to earth and safe. Therefore, we don't leave town very often. Any influences that might alter their perception of the world are strictly forbidden, e.g. fantasy novels'. Oh you've gotta be kidding me."_**

**_Miranda: "My daughter Romana, my son David, the Doctor and I spend our days travelling through time and space and having adventures'. Okay, people should not have "adventures". That's not the way the real world works. 'If necessary, we will interfere with events in order to bring peace to the world we're visiting'. Great, and she's putting herself and the kids' lives in danger."_**

**_Rose (closing the manual): "I don't know how I'm gonna survive here. I'll die of boredom."_**

**_Miranda: "I don't know how I'm gonna survive here. I'll probably end up being sacrificed on some alien planet!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while. I've taken a bit of a break, and now I've started working on a new fic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It's time for the wives to meet their new families._

(There is a knock on the door, and Rose goes to answer it. Her new family is standing there, in their best clothes, with a bunch of flowers.)

**_Rose: "Hi! Great to meet you! I'm Rose." _**

**_John (handing her the flowers): "Hello Rose. These are for you."_**

**_Rose: "Oh thank you! And who are these little cuties?"_**

**_Jennifer: "I'm Jennifer, and that's my big brother Michael."_**

_**Rose: "Oh, aren't you adorable!"**_

(She leans down and gives Jennifer a hug, then goes to do the same to Michael, who backs away.)

_**John: "Very good Michael. Sorry Rose, it's just that I want my son to learn the appropriate ways for a man to show emotion. I don't want him growing up to be, you know, one of them."**_

(Michael looks up at Rose, his puppy-dog eyes showing his longing for affection.)

_**Rose: "I see…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Miranda is sitting in the captain's chair, when suddenly the door is flung open and the Doctor, David and Romana run in.)

_**Miranda: "What the…"**_

_**The Doctor (speaking very quickly): "Hi, nice to meet you. We're being chased by aliens right now, so if you could just excuse me…"**_

(He goes over to the central console and powers up the TARDIS. They are taken into the time vortex.)

_**The Doctor: "That's better. So, where were we? Ah yes. Hello. I'm the Doctor."**_

**_Miranda (confused): "Oh, hello. I'm Miranda Smith."_**

**_The Doctor: "And this is my daughter Romana and my son David."_**

(Romana and David give small waves.)

**_Miranda: "Now - Romana, what sort of name is that exactly?"_**

_**The Doctor: "It's Gallifreyan. The language of my home planet. A language which I have great respect for."**_

_**Miranda: "Yes, of course you do. I don't suppose there is any English translation of the name?"**_

(Romana steps forward)

_**Romana: "My full name's Romanadvoratrelundar. I think you should just stick with Romana."**_

_**Miranda: "Yes, very well. However young lady, I'd appreciate it if you'd only speak when you're spoken to, okay?"**_

_**(Romana glares at Miranda, but says nothing. Miranda turns back to the Doctor.)**_

_**Miranda: "Now, about this whole alien thing. Could you please elaborate? Your wife wasn't extremely clear on the matter, you're not exactly as alien as one would imagine."**_

_**The Doctor: "Well, not on the outside. But believe me – I'm more alien than you'd believe. Two hearts, respiratory bypass system … oh, and when I'm about to die I regenerate into a whole new form. I've only got a couple left though, so I'd better be careful. Oh, and did I mention that I'm over 900 years old?"**_

_**Miranda: "B-but, that's impossible…"**_

_**The Doctor: "That's us. The impossible family. Hurray!"**_

(Miranda looks around, unable to control her emotion anymore. Her eyes roll back into her head and she faints. The children laugh.)

_**The Doctor (sighing): "Okay guys, let's get her into the medbay."**_

_**David: "Do we have to? She smells funny."**_

_**The Doctor (sniffing): "Yes, I agree with you David. She has a distinct smell of boring old housewife. We're going to have to change that, aren't we?"**_

(The kids grin and nod.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back at the Smith household, John, Rose and the kids are sitting on the couch.)

_**John: "Jennifer, Michael, why don't you two go to your rooms? The grown-ups would like to talk alone for a while."**_

(The kids lower their heads and slowly walk away. At the last minute, Michael turns his head.)

_**Michael: "Dad, since you're home early, can you please play catch with me in the backyard sometime?"**_

_**John: "Sorry son, I've got a report I've got to do for work next week, and I thought I might get a head-start on it now. To succeed in business you need to put in the hard yards. Remember, it's my job that puts the food on the table."**_

(Michael nods and walks off. John turns back to Rose, who looks uncomfortable with the situation.)

_**Rose: "So … your name's John Smith?"**_

_**John: "Yes, typical I know. But my mother always wanted to name her son John, and she ended up marrying a Mister Smith so, you know."**_

_**Rose (uninterested): "Yeah. You know, my husband sometimes goes by that name."**_

_**John (confused): "Goes by? What, he uses a different name? Is he embarrassed by his real name? Or does he work for British Intelligence or something? In that case it's very unprofessional for him to appear on a TV show."**_

_**Rose: "No no, nothing like that. He just doesn't have a name. He calls himself 'the Doctor'. But sometimes people ask for his name, so he picks John Smith."**_

_**John: "Wait, I'm confused. Why doesn't he have a name?"**_

_**Rose: "I think he disgraced his people or something when he started interfering with the universe, so they took his name away. He was considered a renegade, a rebel."**_

_**John: "Oh, who are his people? Is he, ehem, coloured?"**_

_**Rose (eyes widened): "Er, no. But…"**_

_**John: "I'm not racist or anything, I just think we should all stick to our own kind."**_

_**Rose: "Riiiiiiight. Well no, he isn't black. As a matter of fact, he's from another planet. But I'm sure you'll be happy to know that even after 10 regenerations, he's remained as white as you and me."**_

_**John: "Huh?"**_

**_Rose (sighing): "This is gonna take a while…"_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can't believe how unlikeable I've made the adult Smiths. Oh well, I've seen worse on the real Wife Swap. Please review, it keeps me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry for the delay. I had heaps of trouble writing this chapter. I would have put more in, but then it would have taken even longer._

2 hours later

_The wives are finally starting to get settled into their new homes._

(A smiling Doctor walks down a corridor, followed by a puffed out Miranda. He stops at a door.)

_**The Doctor: "Okay Miranda, this is your room. I save it for special guests. Its previous inhabitant was a young man named Adam…"**_

(He opens the door to a small, dinghy room.)

_**Miranda: "Surely you've got better accommodation than this?"**_

_**The Doctor: "What do you mean? This is a 5 star room! Look at that king size … oh, I see."**_

_**Miranda: "What?"**_

_**The Doctor: "The TARDIS is giving you the illusion that the room is bad. This reflects your mood and general idea about staying here. Once you lighten up a bit, you'll see the room for what it truly is."**_

_**Miranda: "What do you mean the TARDIS is giving me an illusion? Can't you control your own ship?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Well, technically I borrowed her a while back, and I never really paid attention in TARDIS flying class … besides, the TARDIS is an organic being. She's alive, and she works in mysterious ways. Do you know – when my wife Rose looked into the time vortex, the TARDIS made it so that she ages at half the rate of normal humans? **_(**A/N** Just a little favour I decided to grant Rose.)_** Pretty amazing, huh?"**_

(Miranda looks at him, dumbstruck.)

_**The Doctor: "Right, I'll leave you to get unpacked, shall I? Oh, and one more thing. I'd suggest going to the toilet ****before****you go to bed, because you might end up getting up to go in the middle of the night and walking into a dresser, another bedroom, a repetitive cycle of your bedroom … stuff like that. The TARDIS likes to be cheeky sometimes, especially at night."**_

(He gives her a thumbs-up sign and shuts the door. Inside, Miranda just stands where she is, not knowing what to do.)

(Outside, the Doctor is greeted by Romana and David.)

_**Romana: "Do you think she believed that crap about the TARDIS giving her an illusion Dad?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Well, she believes she's in a ship that can travel through time and space containing an alien, 2 half aliens and a human with altered DNA. What's one more thing to believe?"**_

_**David: "But you always taught us lying was wrong."**_

_**The Doctor: "Yes David, but only if it's about confessing your feelings to someone or telling them whether that outfit really doesn't suit that incarnation. In other cases, e.g. escaping afternoon tea with your mother-in-law, bluffing to aliens and pissing off boring old housewives, it's the only way to survive."**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_In the Smith household, Rose having even more trouble. It's dinnertime, and the family's mealtime conversation is nothing compared to what she's used to._

_**John: "So Jennifer, Michael, have you finished your homework?"**_

(The kids nod.)

_**Michael: "Hey Dad, my friend Jeremy invited me to go over to his house tomorrow after school. Can I? Please?"**_

_**John: "Hmm, I don't know. Do I know this Jeremy?"**_

**_Michael: "I think you met his parents at the school fete last year."_ **

_**John: "No, I'm still not sure…"**_

_**Rose: "Well I think it's a great idea. It's important for kids to socialise, make friends, experience new environments…"**_

_**John: "See that's exactly the opposite of what Miranda would say. She'd encourage you to stay at home."**_

_**Rose (annoyed): "Well how about inviting Jeremy over here? That way you can keep an eye on him."**_

_**John: "Well no, I'll be at work all day."**_

_**Rose: "Then let me do it. I'll have nothing else to do all day."**_

(John looks doubtful, but eventually sighs.)

_**John: "Oh very well. But I hope you'll appreciate that this is very unlike me. You've only been here a couple of hours, and already you're pushing my boundaries. I hope you don't have much else planned."**_

_**Rose (to herself): "You have no idea…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_And so the wives are spending their first night away from home. Let's see how they're coping so far._

(Night-vision shot of Miranda, sitting up in bed looking terrified.)

_**Miranda: "I hate it here. Not only is the dark lighting and the constant background hum of the ship extremely annoying, but the Doctor is absolutely insane. I just feel so sorry for his kids for being subjected to this kind of lifestyle. Right now all I want is to be back home with my family."**_

(Rose is sitting on the bed with the light on.)

**_Rose: "I can't sleep. I miss the gentle hum of the TARDIS, and the warmth of the Doctor's body against mine. Sure, whenever I'm kidnapped by aliens I may spend a night away from him, but at least then I have the faith that he'll rescue me. And right now, no one can rescue me from here, that is, the dullest place in time and space."_ **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have no idea when the next update will be (sorry!). Your reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for another long wait. This is harder to write than it looks, but after watching Wife Swap last night, I decided to get off my arse and write another chapter.

* * *

_It's the morning after the swap, and each wife has got to adjust to a brand new schedule. For Rose, this means waking the family and cooking breakfast. For Miranda, it means stepping out into a world she knows nothing about. _

_**Rose (as she's making breakfast): "I got a longer sleep-in than I do on the TARDIS, I'll give you that." **_

(Shot of Romana and David running into Miranda's room.)

_**David: "Hurry up Miss Miranda!"**_

_**Miranda (rubbing her eyes): "What? What's happening?"**_

_**Romana: "Come on, we don't have all day!" **_

(At the door, the Doctor is standing with a grin on his face.)

_**The Doctor: "Sorry, didn't I tell you? Gallifreyans don't need as much sleep as humans. Now get dressed, breakfast is on the table. You're gonna need your energy." **_

(Miranda gulps.)

_Meanwhile, Rose's morning is anything but hectic. After John's left for work and the kids have taken the bus to school, she's got literally nothing to do. Nothing she wants to do, anyway.  
_

_**Rose (looking at a list on the fridge): "Oh boy, grocery shopping. And it's cleaning day. Yippee."  
**_

(A message flashes up on screen.) DUE TO OCCUPATIONAL HEALTH & SAFETY REGULATIONS, WE WERE NOT WILLING TO RISK OUR CAMERAMAN TO GET ANY FOOTAGE OF THE MORNING OF THE DOCTOR, MIRANDA, ROMANA AND DAVID. APPARENTLY IT INVOLVED SAVING THE WORLD FROM GIANT LIZARDS. WE APOLOGISE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

(All four run into the TARDIS.)

_**The Doctor: "Hurry up Miranda!"**_

_**Miranda: "Just ... give me a sec ... I'm not as fit as I once was..."**_

_**The Doctor: "Well you'd better get fit fast. You realise the Krackators weren't actually moving that fast."**_

_**Miranda (defensievly): "Well I haven't moved much for years! Cleaning the house, shopping and even walking the dog don't require much fitness!"**_

_**The Doctor (to himself): "It shows."**_

_**Miranda: "You know, I still can't believe you subject your kids to this. They could have died!"**_

_**Romana: "You mean regenerated. And I wasn't going to anyway. I had that Krackator right where I wanted him."**_

_**Miranda: "You see? You're filling your children's minds with violent thoughts."**_

_**The Doctor: "I suppose you don't let your kids watch violent TV shows then?"**_

_**Miranda: "Of course not!"**_

_**The Doctor: "What about the 6 o' clock news?"**_

_**Miranda (struggling for something to say): "That's not ... I mean that doesn't ... damn, all that running gave me a stitch!" **_

(The Doctor and the kids exchange glances.) 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Miles away, Rose is trying to make the best out of a bad situation._

(Shows Rose walking down a supermarket aisle.)

_**Rose (looking at the list): "Let's see ... light peanut butter. Well you know what? I'm gonna get regular! Hmm, I wonder what I should cook tonight."**_

(She gets out her mobile and calls John at work.)

**_Rose: "John?"_**

**_John (over the phone): "I'm very busy Rose, what is it?" _**

**_Rose: "What do you want for dinner tonight?"_**

**_John: "I don't care."_**

**_Rose: "Oh, okay. Do you know what the kids want?"_**

**_John: "Anything you want, you're the cook. Just make sure it includes plenty of vegetables and all the vital food groups. And if you're doing dessert, just make it fruit or something like that. No ice cream or anything. Dental bills don't pay for themselves, you know."._**

(The phone clicks off, and Rose stares at it for a moment, infuriated. She then takes a deep breath and continues shopping.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was quire pleased with that! I know this is short, but hopefully my updates will be more frequent. However, I'm going to Queensland for a week on Tuesday, so you might not get any updates on any of my fics before then.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for your reviews. Inspired once again by last night's Wife Swap, here's the next chapter. It's got a bit of drama in it.

* * *

_It's the afternoon, which means tuition on different planets, alien life-forms and the history of Gallifrey in the Tyler household. This also means that the Doctor and his children will communicate in Gallifreyan, something Miranda is not impressed with._

(Everyone is in the library. The Doctor is standing at the front of the room, the kids are sitting at desks, and Miranda is lying on the couch.)

_**The Doctor: "Thayaca tamoscar granagha Rassilon re sidofex?"**_

_**Romana: "Milacanor rotir sija?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Trembor!"**_

_**Miranda: "How does your wife feel about you speaking in another language? Does she know how to speak it?" **_

_**The Doctor: "Gallifreyan's a pretty hard language to learn. It was easy for me to teach the kids from birth, but it's a little harder with Rose. And it's the only language the TARDIS won't translate."**_

_**Miranda: "And you don't think that by forming this bond with your children, Rose is missing out?"**_

_**David: "Dad, are we doing this or what? I want to know what happened to Rassilon."**_

_**Miranda: "And that's another thing. I never understood the point of learning history. Why can't people leave the past in the past?"**_

_**The Doctor: "These children are the last of their kind. I want them to know where they came from."**_

_**Miranda: "Do they get to learn the history of Earth too? After all, they are half-human."**_

(The Doctor is silent. He looks into space with a blank look on his face, while Miranda stands up and puts her hands on her hips.)

_**The Doctor: "Right guys, that's enough for now. Go get ready for dinner. How does Pleasure Planet 6.4201 sound?"**_

(The kids nod and run off. Miranda sighs.)

_**Miranda: "Couldn't we just stay in? I could make some spaghetti bolognese or something..."**_

_**The Doctor: "That's not how things work around here. And for your information, I'm taking you to a place in the universe that is entirely free from trouble. It's a pleasure planet. Rose and I have only run from our lives there twice, and one of them was a total misunderstanding. Now I suggest you get changed. It's a rule on Pleasure Planet 6.4201 that no more than 50 percent of the body is covered by clothing."**_

_**Miranda: "Um, I'm not a very revealing person."**_

_**The Doctor (cheerfully): "Well you are now!" -he turns to the cameraman- "That goes for you too."  
**_

* * *

_In the Smith household, Rose, having finished the shopping, vacuuming and dusting, is now helping the kids with their homework._

**_Rose: "That's very good Jennifer. You're a lot smarter than me when I was your age." _**

(Jennifer smiles, and Rose moves onto Michael.)

_**Rose: "Hold on Michael ... ah, there's where you've gone wrong. You've mixed up the pronoun and the preposition. Don't worry, it's an easy mistake to make."  
**_

(Michael lowers his head.)

**_Michael (sniffling): "I'm never gonna get this right."_**

**_Rose: "Sure you will. You aren't born knowing everything, you have to learn it." _**

**_Michael: "But I can't learn it! I'm in the bottom class."_**

**_Rose: "What do your parents think about that?"_**

**_Michael: "They were mad at first, but now they've realised there's nothing they can do about it. They enrolled me in soccer to take my mind off it."_**

**_Rose: "Do you like soccer?"_**

**_Jennifer: "He's great at it!"_**

**_Rose: "Well there you go! I bet your parents are really proud of you for that."_**

**_Michael: "Well Mum comes to make sure I don't get hurt, but Dad's never there. He's too busy."_**

**_Rose: "Would you like him to come to your games?"_**

**_Michael: "Yes. Very much." _**

(Rose nods.)

* * *

_That night at dinner, both families have a lot of talking to do. _

**_Miranda (picking up a long green noodle-like substance): "I still can't believe you talked me into this. I'm so used to cooking my own, familiar meals, this feels so wrong."_**

**_The Doctor: "Does you husband ever cook?"_**

**_Miranda (shaking her head): "No. Why should he? He works all day, he should get to sit back and relax."_**

**_The Doctor: "But you work all day too. You've got a household to maintain. You deserve a chance to treat yourself. Maybe you and him could go out to a restaurant or something."_**

**_Miranda: "No, I couldn't. My family relies on me to be there for them and keep them all together. Together, and safe. That's my job as a woman, and I accept that."_**

**_The Doctor: "You remind me of a certain Eddie Connolly I met once ... anyway, let's just enjoy the meal. It's a wonderful thing that they managed to find use for all that sewage, don't you think?" _**

(Miranda stops dead, and the Doctor bursts out laughing.)

**_The Doctor: "Seriously, you are too easy!"_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Rose and John are at the dinner table. The kids have finished, and have now gone to their rooms.)

**_Rose: "Sorry dinner was a little late. I forgot how long a stir-fry took, and then I was helping the kids with their homework..."_**

**_John: "Miranda seems to fit all these jobs into her day quite easily. Also, the oriental nature of your dish is ... questionable. You burnt the onions a bit, too. However, since it's your first day I'm willing to overlook it."_**

**_Rose (sarcastically): "You're too kind ... by the way John, I was just wondering, how many hours a day do most of the people at the bank work?"_**

**_John: "Does it matter?"_**

**_Rose: "It's just that I was wondering whether you were being forced to work long hours against your will, or whether you were voluntarily neglecting your children."_**

**_John: "Excuse me?"_**

**_Rose: "Michael was telling me how much he wants you to go to his soccer games. And considering how little you see of your kids, it's not surprising. Did you know that he was having trouble in school?"_**

**_John: "As a matter of fact, the teacher rang us..."_**

**_Rose: "So you only found out through Michael's teacher. He wasn't even willing to tell you first. What does that tell you about the relationship you have with your son? About the level of trust he has in you?"_**

**_John: "Well, um, all children are a little embarrassed about these matters..."_**

**_Rose: "How would you know? Whenever your children want to associate with other children, you just pull them back into your grasp."_**

**_John (standing up): "Right, you can leave the table now."  
_**

**_Rose: "I thought you'd never ask."  
_**

(Rose storms out of the room. She sits in the lounge room with her arms crossed. Meanwhile, John stands at the dinner table, his face red with fury. He glances around, then slowly walks towards the lounge room.)

**_John: "The dishwasher still needs to be stacked." _**

(Rose turns around, her face saying "You've got to be kidding.")

* * *

Hope you liked this one. I know I liked writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait.

Edit: Reposted to include one little thing I forgot the first time.

* * *

_And so, after a whole week of living completely different lives to what they're used to..._

(Shots of Miranda running into the TARDIS, intertwined with Rose doing housework/sitting around doing nothing)

_... everything's out to change, as today is Rules Change Day._

(Shots of each wife writing out a set of rules on a piece of paper.)

_This time it's up to the wives to set the rules, which their new families must obey._

___**Rose (to camera): "It's time for this family to move forward and see how exciting life can really be."**_

___**Miranda (to camera): "It's time for the Doctor to be a more responsible father and to find out how family life should be. He'll thank me one day."**_

_The families are summoned to the Rules Change Ceremony._

(Shots of each family sitting down on the couch, with each mother standing at the front of the room holding their piece of paper.)

___**Rose (reading from paper): "I have been travelling in time for 15 years now, but you guys are literally stuck in the past. We need to do something about that."**_

(Over to Miranda)

___**Miranda: "First of all - Doctor, what kind of a name is that? You may be an alien, but even aliens have names."**_

___**The Doctor: "Actually, the Daleks don't..."**_

___**Miranda: "And so, you are now required to go by a proper name. You must have one, surely?" **_

(The Doctor scratches his head.)

___**The Doctor: "Well, at the Academy I went by the name Theta Sigma, but I don't really..."**_

___**Miranda: "Good enough." **_

(Back to Rose)

___**Rose: "John, Miranda might be happy for you to play the workaholic, racist, homophobic husband, but I'm not. You are going to come home at 6 pm every day. At night, you will help me clear the table and stack the dishwasher."**_

___**John: "I spend the whole day working!"**_

___**Rose: "That doesn't mean you can't pitch in a little at home." **_

(The kids give snorts of laughter, and John crosses his arms.)

(Back to Miranda)

___**Miranda: "Doctor, by living this life, you are endangering your children's lives and exposing them to themes and ideas that they shouldn't need to be aware of yet. Therefore ... No. More. Travelling." **_

(Gapes and gasps from everyone on the couch.)

___**The Doctor: "You can't do that!"**_

___**Miranda: "Guess what? I just did."**_

(Romana starts crying.)

(Back to Rose)

___**Rose (still addressing John): "You will spend more time with your children. That includes tucking them in, playing board games with them ... and going to Michael's soccer game on Saturday."**_

___**Michael: "Yes!" **_

___**John (sighing): "I guess I can do that."**_

(Back to Miranda.)

___**Miranda: "We are going to settle down and live a normal life. You can still live in the TARDIS, but under no circumstances may you take it anywhere. I have leased a small area of land in London where you can park it for the week. It is close to the local school, which Romana and David will be attending." **_

(Romana and David go wide-eyed.)

___**The Doctor: "The kids are way too smart to go to a normal Earth school."**_

___**David: "Can we go anyway Dad? It'd be interesting to interact with kids our own age, for more than a couple of hours before travelling on into time and space. Not that I'm complaining or anything."**_

___**The Doctor: "Well, we don't have any choice."**_

___**Miranda: "And you, Doctor, or should I say Theta, will be taking a job at the local bank. It's a simple 9 to 5 job that will show you how a man should provide for his family."  
**_

___**The Doctor: "I can't believe this..."**_

(Back to Rose)

___**Rose: "The kids should be allowed to make friends with who they want. You need to let poeple into your home without suspicion that they'll badly influence them. So I have arranged for a party on Friday night."**_

___**Jennifer and Michael: "Cool!"**_

___**Rose: "The kids can invite whoever they want, and I'll be bringing some adult friends of mine along too."**_

___**John (suspiciously): "Who? What for?"**_

___**Rose: "You'll see." **_

(Back to Miranda)

_**Miranda: "Finally, everyone in a household should be able to communicate on the same level. So I am banning any speaking of Gallifreyan, learning about Gallifreyan/Gallifrey or anything else to do with it."**_

_**The Doctor (saying a Gallifreyan swear word): "Crista!"**_

_**Miranda: "That's exactly what I'm talking about."  
**_  
(The kids cuddle up to the Doctor, who puts his head in his hands.)

_****__The Doctor (to camera): "She's like a Dalek, exterminating everything that makes this family special."_

_****__Romana (to camera): "She's like a parallel Cyberman, like 'You must be upgraded or you will be deleted!' " _

_****__David (to camera): "She's like a Slitheen, coz she's fat" -giggles- _

(Back to Rose)

_****__Rose: "Then, on the weekend, we're going to have a little road trip!"_

_****__John: "What?"_

_****__Rose: "Obviously access to a TARDIS or other form of spaceship would be nice, but failing that I have purchased a caravan."_

_****__Michael: "No way!"_

_****__Rose: "Yes way. You kids are gonna get out there and see that there's more in this world than this house and this town."_

(The kids look at each other and smile excitedly, while John gives Rose the death stare.)

_****__John (to camera): "I thought Rose was finally beginning to see my point of view. I was wrong."_

_****__Jennifer (to camera): "I'm so excited about the party! I'm going to invite Ally, and Jane, and Molly..." _

_****__Michael (to camera): "I'm really happy that Miss Rose is giving me a chance to spend more time with my dad." -smiles-  
_

* * *

Wow that was fun.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! It's funny – I always worry that these will be really hard to write. But once I get going it's really fun! Hopefully that will mean, then, that I will be updating MUCH more often. Hopefully...

* * *

_It's the day after the Rules Change Ceremony, and each family has a lot of changes to get used to._

(Shot of Romana and David at the breakfast table, where Miranda is serving them.)

_**Miranda: "Are you kids excited about going to school?"**_

_**Romana: "Yeeeeeeeah ... but I'd rather take a trip to Raxacoricofallapatorius."**_

_**David: "Or Barcelona!"**_

_**Miranda: "You'll see that life doesn't have to be all about moving around. You can be perfectly happy staying in one place. Let's see what your father's up to – he's going to be late for work. Theta!"**_

(Shot of the Doctor trudging into the room.)

_**The Doctor: "Do you **_**have **_**to call me that?"**_

_**Miranda: "I am not going to address you by a title, Theta. Now, your suitcase is sitting over there. It's got everything you need. Children, say goodbye."**_

(Romana and David run up to the Doctor and hug him.)

_**David: "Good luck, Dad."**_

_**Romana: "Don't worry, we'll be okay."**_

_**The Doctor (smiling): "I know you will, sweetie. Okay, here I go."**_

(The Doctor walks out the door.)

(Shot of the Smith household. John is about to leave for work.)

_**Rose: "John, could you take the garbage out on your way?"**_

_**John: "I'm going to be late..."**_

_**Rose: "No you're not. It takes ten seconds. You're a part of this household too, you know."**_

(John rolls his eyes and does as Rose says.)

(David and Jennifer walk up to Rose.)

_**Rose: "Now David, you have soccer training tonight, don't you?"**_

(David nods.)

_**Rose: "Okay, well I'll see if I can arrange for your dad to leave work early. And Jennifer – if you want, invite a friend over today."**_

_**Jennifer: "Okay, thank you Miss Rose. Bye!"**_

(Michael and Jennifer wave as they leave. Rose smiles and folds her arms.)

(Shot of Romana and David walking around a school, being led by Miranda and a teacher.)

_**Teacher: "So they've never been to school before?"**_

_**Miranda: "Never. Their parents find it unnecessary."**_

_**Teacher: "I see."**_

_**David (from behind): "Hey, Einstein gave me a one hour lecture once!"**_

(Miranda turns to David and shushes him.)

_**Miranda: "Go and run around in the playground or something. Leave the adults alone."**_

(Romana and David run off into the playground, where some other children are playing. A girl about Romana's age walks up to them.)

_**Girl: "Hi, are you new?"**_

_**Romana: "Yeah. My name's Romana, and this is my brother David."**_

_**Girl: "I'm Lisa. So where are you guys from?"**_

* * *

_It's time for Michael's soccer training, and John has arrived home early._

_**John (to Rose): "Work said I had to leave early, what's going on?"**_

_**Rose: "Soccer training is about to start. I thought you and Michael could go together."**_

_**John: "That wasn't part of the deal! You said I just had to go to the games!"**_

_**Rose: "John Smith, are you passing down the opportunity to watch your son?"**_

(John looks down at the floor.)

_**John (mumbling): "I suppose not."**_

_**Rose: "Good. I'll have dinner ready when you come back, and I'll even stack the dishwasher tonight since you're taking time to do this. It's called compromise."**_

(John nods.)

_**Rose: "By the way, isn't it interesting that your work had absolutely no problem letting you go early? The excuse I used when I made the phone call was 'family matters'. Even the people you work for are aware of the importance of family."**_

(Michael runs into the room, holding his soccer ball.)

_**Michael: "Dad! Are you coming to watch me?"**_

_**John: "It appears so, Michael."**_

(Michael's face lights up with joy, and a hint of a smile comes across John's face as he acknowledges this.)

_**John: "Come on, we don't want to be late."**_

_But in the Tyler household, things aren't running as smoothly._

(The Doctor comes through the door.)

_**The Doctor: "Honey, I'm home!"**_

(Miranda is sitting in the captain's chair, her arms folded across her chest.)

_**Miranda: "How was work?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Oh, you know. Fine."**_

_**Miranda: "That's funny, because I received a call from the bank..."**_

_**The Doctor: "How did they get this number?"**_

_**Miranda: "I spent all of last night looking through the TARDIS manual for it. Yes, I'm not as useless as I look. Anyway ... they said you never showed up. Where were you?"**_

(The Doctor sighs and raises his hands in the air, his suitcase still in his right hand.)

_**The Doctor: "Okay, you got me. I traced alien signals coming from downtown London, investigated, stopped an evil millionaire from taking over the world with green alien slime. And if I hadn't done that, Miranda Smith, you might not have been standing here right now."**_

_**Miranda (raising an eyebrow): "How did you trace the signal?"**_

_**The Doctor (grinning): "With my trusty sonic screwdriver, of course."**_

(He puts down the suitcase, reaches into his pocket and takes out the screwdriver.)

_**Miranda: "Right, I'll have that."**_

_**The Doctor: "What?!? But ... my screwdriver..."**_

_**Miranda: "You can live without it. Now, dinner's cooking, so I suggest you go and get the kids."**_

_**The Doctor: "Where are they, by the way?"**_

_**Miranda: "They've been in their rooms all afternoon, I barely saw them. It just goes to show that they appreciate a little time to themselves." **_

(The Doctor makes his way down the TARDIS corridors to Romana's room. He pauses outside the door, then opens it. Romana is in there with Lisa.)

_**Romana: "Hi Dad! This is my new friend Lisa."**_

_**Lisa: "Nice place you've got here."**_

* * *

Next update should be less than 9 months away lol


	10. Chapter 10

_It's night-time, and there's call for discussion in both households._

(Shot of Rose and John sitting at the table.)

_**Rose: "So how was soccer training?"**_

_**John: "Michael's really coming along. I've never seen him have so much fun."**_

_**Rose: "You enjoyed watching him, huh?"**_

_**John: "I never said I wouldn't. I just have work to do, to provide for this family. Miranda doesn't work, so I need to do what I can to keep the money rolling in. And Miranda has no problem with that – in fact she encourages it."**_

_**Rose (cautiously): "John ... I get the feeling that Miranda really is in charge of this household. You might have some influence, for example in the values that you instil in your kids – values I don't entirely agree with, by the way – but in other cases, I get the feeling that you're just doing what Miranda tells you to."**_

(John is quiet for a moment.)

_**John: "She's always been a very demanding, controlling person. When I first met her I admired that about her – it was what made her so strong. But I suppose there are times when I find I can't speak my own mind. As a couple, we're meant to agree on everything."**_

_**Rose: "Not necessarily. You wouldn't believe the differences between the Doctor and me. While we both share the same passion for adventure, there are still parts of his life that I don't know about. And I'm sure I have fetishes that must seem completely alien to him, which would make sense, considering. But that doesn't mean that we can't get along and work things out together. In some cases, one person speaking their mind has saved the other person from making a terrible decision."**_

(John looks at Rose inquisitively.)

* * *

(Shot of the TARDIS console, where the Doctor is frantically working.)

_**The Doctor: "Come on! Surely if I take some of the power from the dimensional-stabilisers and transfer it into the time rotor it'll give off enough energy to..."**_

(Miranda comes into the room.)

_**The Doctor: "Oh, don't you ever sleep?"**_

_**Miranda: "I could say the same about you. You're wasting your time, you know. I've completely disabled this apparatus from functioning."**_

_**The Doctor: "Since when did you get so smart?"**_

_**Miranda: "I've told you how much I like structure and order in my life. If you just logically follow the instructions in the manual then it's really quite basic. I can set an oven-timer – why can't I do this? Plus I obviously have plenty of free time up my sleeve."**_

(The Doctorraises an eyebrow.)

_**The Doctor: "You actually seem to have lots of potential, Miranda Smith."**_

_**Miranda (slightly blushing): "God gave women the ability to manage time efficiently, multitask, etcetera. That way they are trained to be good mothers and wives."**_

_**The Doctor (rolling his eyes): "Is that all you ever think about? Can't you get it into your head that the universe is so large, and there's so much more you can achieve?" **_

(Miranda walks up to the Doctor.)

_**Miranda: "You don't get it, do you? The human race would have never advanced as far as it did if there hadn't been good, stable families with caring mothers to guide the way."**_

(The Doctor ponders this for a moment.)

_**The Doctor: "But you talked about multitasking – why couldn't you work **_**and **_**look after kids?"**_

_**Miranda: "When it comes to my children, they require my full attention. I just want to protect them, can't you understand that?"**_

_**The Doctor: "I can understand where you're coming from, yes. But I also want my children to enjoy their lives, all 13 of them. And even if they only had one, I wouldn't want them to waste a second of it."**_

(Miranda shakes her head.)

* * *

_As the week progresses, it seems that both families are settling into their new routines, though they still find it hard at times._

_**Romana (to camera): "I'm SO BORED! The furthest we've travelled so far is into town to buy some groceries. Mind you, I've really enjoyed spending time with Lisa. It's weird to make a real friend and keep them, knowing that they're still there."**_

_**David: "I've been playing cricket at lunchtime with the guys at school. I've never played before, but they say I'm a natural. I wonder where I get it from?"**_

_**The Doctor (to camera): "I've noticed that the kids, Romana especially, are really capitalising on the idea of making friends. Since I was a bit of an outsider when I was a kid, it's something that I never really took much notice of. And Rose barely ever sees her friends anymore. I guess I forgot that the companionship one gains from friends is something completely different to spending time with your parents."**_

(Shot of the Doctor heading off to work – shot of the Doctor at work.)

_**The Doctor (to camera, as he types on the computer): "Here I am at my job. I sit at a desk all day and type stuff into the computer, and occasionally get phone calls. It's still a strange feeling to be standing still, not moving. I can feel time passing around me, and know that with each second I could be stepping onto New Earth, chatting with Agatha Christie, or exploring the pyramids."**_

(Shot of Miranda and the family sitting at the dinner table.)

_**Miranda: "How was everyone's day?"**_

_**David: "I bowled my mate Daniel in cricket!"**_

_**Romana: "Lisa introduced me to her friend Jane, and we chatted all through lunch."**_

(The Doctor smiles, somewhat understanding the work a parent does so that their children can be happy.)

_In the Smith household, preparations are underway for the big weekend._

(Shot of the family standing in the lounge room, with Rose standing looking at them.)

_**Rose: "Okay. The party's tomorrow, and we've got a lot of work to do. So – who's doing balloons?"**_

_**Michael: "I am, Miss Rose." **_

_**Rose: "Good. Streamers?"**_

_**Jennifer: "Me. Can I invite Molly over after school to help put them up?"**_

_**Rose: "What a good idea! An extra pair of hands is always useful. I take it you kids have received your RSVPs?"**_

(The kids nod. Meanwhile, John is just standing there, dumbfounded.)

_**Rose: "Well done. Now, I'm getting the rest of the party supplies tomorrow during the day. The caravan's arriving then too, so I've got to make sure I'm at home when that comes. If not I could ask one of the neighbours to look out for it. You kids have also got to find time to pack, since you won't have much time beforehand. Remember, we're all going to Michael's soccer game in the morning and then we're hitting the road! So maybe you could get a few things together now, okay?"**_

_**Jennifer: "I've never packed a bag before."**_

_**Rose: "Yes, of course. Okay, why don't you just go to your room and I'll help you in a minute."**_

(The kids run off. John scratches the back of his head.)

_**John: "Isn't this a bit much?"**_

_**Rose: "What? Doesn't your wife so stuff like this? I thought your wife was the structured, ordered one."**_

_**John: "Yeah – when she's got a carefully laid out plan that she's been working on for weeks in order to iron out any flaws."**_

_**Rose: "Ah. Well that's where the difference between me and her lies. Living with the Doctor, you've got to make use of the short amount of time you have. It involves a lot of improvisation, communication and cooperation."**_

_**John: "But doesn't it get tiring – all this running about? Don't you ever want time to sit down and relax?"**_

_**Rose: "Have you ever felt that rush of adrenalin, John? Been so excited that you feel like you can do anything? **_**That's **_**how my life feels – and I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes it's quite fast-paced, but the amount that you learn in that time and the growth you experience makes it all worth it. And even in little tasks like preparing a party, you realise how much things can work out if you can together as a team. Not just adults ordering the kids around, but everyone pulling their weight and feeling like they're equally part of something. Speaking of which – while I help Jennifer pack, how about you help Michael?"**_

_**John: "Okay."**_

* * *

I'm getting there! Your reviews really help to motivate me...


	11. Chapter 11

_Come Friday, there's relief in the air for the Tylers._

(The Doctor is sitting on a bench outside with Romana and David.)

_**The Doctor: "I bet you guys are happy to be out of school, huh?"**_

_**Romana: "They were teaching me stuff I knew when I was five!"**_

_**David: "Dad, my teacher's fat and she farts a lot – should I be worried?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Possibly, but there **_**are**_** a lot of flatulent humans out there."**_

_**Romana (somewhat nervously): "I've ... enjoyed hanging around with girls my own age."**_

(The Doctor raises an eyebrow. Romana continues.)

_**Romana: "Although they don't understand anything about my life, they're really friendly and we all get along. We play games together, we talk, we joke... I'm sorry Dad."**_

_**The Doctor: "There's nothing to be sorry about. We knew we'd face the unexpected doing this. I just didn't expect this to be one of those unexpected things. I probably should have though – you're both such great kids. **_(He turns to David.) _**I take it you feel the same way, David?"**_

_**David: "Sometimes, I **_**do**_** feel like an outsider, but having fun with other people almost makes it go away. Does that make sense?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Believe me, I know exactly what you mean. I just wonder what we're going to do about this."**_

(Shot of Miranda inside the TARDIS, who is watching this on the scanner screen. It shows the Doctor holding Romana and David to him. Miranda turns to the camera.)

_**Miranda: "It's strange. Since I stopped the TARDIS from travelling, the kids have been making friends, and that makes them happy. But **_**my **_**kids don't make friends, at least not that I know of. I don't want them to be badly influenced by the other children. **_(She pauses for a moment.) _**Of course, it's children like the Tylers that I'd keep my kids away from. Their lifestyle is still atrocious. It's just such a pity it had to fall on such nice kids..."**_

_Meanwhile, it's party time for the Smiths._

(Shot of the Smith household full of balloons, streamers, and people. A few kids run past, Jennifer with them. Rose walks by with a glass of champagne. She approaches John, also holding a glass.)

_**Rose: "Enjoying the party?"**_

_**John: "I haven't been around this many people – outside a work environment, at least – in a long time. Miranda doesn't entertain very much."**_

_**Rose: "Don't worry, you'll keep up with everything."**_

(There is a sound of glass breaking, and Michael looks guiltily at the camera. John brings a hand to his forehead.)

_**Rose: "Don't worry about it – I'll clean it up. It's nothing serious, and you expect this thing from kids."**_

(As Rose goes to clean up the mess, she passes a man. They grin as they see each other and they hug, with the man pecking Rose on the cheek.)

_**Rose: "Hey Jack, how are you going?"**_

_**Jack: "Great, Rose. Thanks for inviting me."**_

_**Rose: "My pleasure. Why don't you have a chat to John over there?"**_

(Jack nods and walks over to John, extending a hand.)

_**Jack: "Captain Jack Harkness."**_

_**John: "Oh, John Smith."**_

_**Jack: "Nice to meet you, John Smith."**_

(Quick shot of the Tylers sitting in the lounge room, obviously bored. Crickets can be heard chirping in the background.)

(Back to the Smiths, where Jack has just left John. Rose approaches John.)

_**Rose: "What do you think of Jack?"**_

**_John: "He's a very nice guy, actually. I erm, don't suppose ... were you two ever together? I say this in the hope that you didn't _do _anything together, not being married..."_**

_**Rose: "We didn't. We sort of flirted for a bit, but to be honest he seemed more interested in the Doctor."**_

(John freezes, not quite understanding what Rose is saying but dreading the result.)

_**Rose: "Oh didn't I mention? Jack's omnisexual."**_

_**John: "Sorry?"**_

_**Rose: "Jack isn't limited when it comes to sexual partners. He'll do it with any age, any gender, any species. That's life in the 51**__**st**__** century."**_

_**John: "But that's **_**disgusting! **_**And I ... talked to him! I shook his hand!"**_

_**Rose: "I thought you liked him."**_

_**John: "But that was before I knew..."**_

_**Rose: "So now that you know his sexual preference, he's suddenly not a good person."**_

_**John: "Well, I... wait, what was that about the 51st century?"**_

_**Rose: "That's where Jack's from. That's where he got his morals. Oh yeah John – **_**that's **_**what life is going to be like for the human race. Captain Jack Harkness is your future. You might even be related!"**_

(John looks disgusted and horrified.)

_**John: "How can you be friends with someone like that?"**_

_**Rose: "Listen John. Captain Jack Harkness is one of the sweetest, bravest and most charming people I have ever met. He's had a really tough, really long life, but he's moved on from everything that's happened and he still keeps a smile on his face. He's done more good for the world than you could ever believe – and when I take all that into consideration, who he chooses to shag really doesn't seem to matter."**_

(She walks off. John stands for a moment, taking in everything that she said. Just then Mickey walks up to him, and John's eyes widen for a moment.)

_**Mickey: "Hey there."**_

_**John (forcing a smile): "Hello. I take it Rose invited you, too. How do you know her?"**_

(John takes a sip of champagne.)

_**Mickey: "I'm her ex-boyfriend."**_

(John spits the champagne back into his glass.)

* * *

_The weekend brings a different schedule for the Tyler family, as there's no school or work._

(Shot of the family and Miranda in the console room.)

_**The Doctor: "Miranda, it's been five days – can't we pleeeeeease take the TARDIS somewhere?"**_

_**Miranda: "Absolutely not, Theta. I made these rules, and I'm not about to break them."**_

_**The Doctor: "That's just your problem. Once you have a routine, you stick to it. There's no room for change, or improvement, or compromise. Your lives just go on the same, day after day. There's never any need for anything to change because nothing's ever different."**_

(There is silence for a moment as Miranda looks down at the floor.)

_**The Doctor: "By the way – what **_**is **_**on the weekend schedule? You can't send us off to work or school."**_

_**Miranda: "Normally Michael will play soccer in the morning, then we'd come home and the kids would do homework."**_

_**David: "I don't have any homework."**_

_**Romana: "I finished mine last night."**_

_**Miranda: "You can always study."**_

_**Romana: "But that's boring! I'd rather get out there and experience things than learn about them."**_

_**David: "Except Gallifreyan history, of course."**_

_**Romana: "Oh, yeah – Gallifreyan history's the exception. I love learning about it."**_

_**Miranda (raising an eyebrow): "What makes that any different?"**_

_**Romana: "It's my heritage, for a start. Plus it's just, well, interesting!"**_

_**The Doctor: "You see what's happening here, Miranda? I'm capitalising on my kids' interests – entertaining them and educating them at the same time. If you know enough about your children you can get them somewhat interested in learning. Of course, you disallowed them from learning about Gallifrey and speaking in Gallifreyan..."**_

(Miranda looks down at the kids, who have puppy-dog eyes.)

_**Miranda: "You're not allowed to learn Gallifreyan history this week. Nope. Not at all. Now, let's all go into the lounge room, where you can have a nice, casual, uneducational conversation with me about Gallifreyan history." **_

_Meanwhile in the Smith household, the whole family has gone to watch Michael's soccer game._

_**Rose: "This is what I'm talking about. Getting out there and having fun – or watching Michael having fun, it still works."**_

(They watch Michael play, with John and Jennifer occasionally standing up and cheering.)

_**Rose (to camera): "I can't help thinking about David. He's played sports all over the universe – Venusian lawn bowls, Raxacoricofallapatorian hobble-whack – but we've never made a regular thing of playing sport. I think that if David can't play with other kids, the least we could do is play together as a family sometimes."**_

(The final whistle blows – Michael's team won. They applaud, and then race out of there.)

_**Rose: "Come on everyone – the open road awaits!"**_

(They get to the car park, where the caravan is parked.)

_**Rose: "Excited, kids?"**_

_**Jennifer: "Yeah!"**_

_**Michael: "I can't wait!"**_

_**John: "I hope I don't get car sick."**_

* * *

Boy, this just seems to go on and on...


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay. I went to my first Doctor Who day event on Sunday, and it was absolutely brilliant!

* * *

_**The Doctor (to camera): "Well, the two weeks are almost over. Miranda seems to have come round a bit - the kids are telling her about Gallifrey at the moment - but at the same time she's still keeping a tight hold on us all. However, she does seem to have somewhat influenced the kids. Though we've been all across the universe together, domesticity is the one thing that they never knew about. I really don't know what the future holds at the moment. I never expected this experience to change our lives so much."**_

(New shot, with the Doctor starting to cry.)

_**The Doctor: "I miss Rose, so much. She's done so much for me, for this family, and right now there's this other woman in her place. If this time has taught me nothing else, I now know for sure that Rose is my soul mate, and that I'd never be happy with anyone else. I just hope that she's doing the Smith family some good."**_

(Cut to shot of the Smith family in the caravan. John is driving, Rose is next to him, and the kids are in the back.)

_**Rose (sticking her head out the window): "Smell that country air! Look at that scenery! Isn't it fantastic?"**_

_**John: "I wouldn't know – I've got to keep my eyes on the road if I don't want to kill us all."**_

(Rose rolls her eyes.)

_**Jennifer: "Look! A cow! I've never seen one in real life!"**_

_**Rose: "You should be happy about that, John. Already this trip's educational."**_

_**John (lowering his voice a little): "So Rose ... you certainly have an interesting array of friends."**_

_**Rose: "Ah. Last night."**_

_**John: "Yeah. And you're really not bothered about colour, income, sexual preference...?"**_

_**Rose: "John ... when I was 16 I got involved with a guy called Jimmy Stone. He was the guy every girl wanted. But he was a bastard."**_

_**John: "Please, don't say that in front of the children unless you mean he was illegitimate – something I'm not entirely comfortable with, by the way."**_

_**Rose: "Sorry. Anyway, I eventually learnt that there are some nasty people in the world. I've also learnt that some people are absolutely wonderful. They're the people I've picked as my friends. And I've found friends all across the universe – from all different times and places. If you were willing to open your mind to accept new people and ideas, you'd realise that too."**_

_**Michael: "A horse!"**_

(Cut to the Tylers.)

_**Romana: "Can we go out for dinner tonight?"**_

_**The Doctor: "What a good idea!"**_

_**Miranda: "You're not supposed to take the ship anywhere..."**_

_**The Doctor: "I never said anything about the ship. There are plenty of good restaurants around here, surely? Besides, your rules didn't say anything about being cooped up here all day and all night."**_

_**Miranda: "Well ... where would we go?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Do we have to have a plan? Why can't we just go into town and explore?"**_

_**Miranda: "I'd prefer we have an idea..."**_

_**The Doctor: "Well you can stay here then. Come on, kids!"**_

(The Doctor, Romana and David race out the door. Miranda stands alone for a moment, then follows.)

(The Smiths' caravan has stopped in a caravan park. Rose and John are outside, setting things up.)

_**John: "Can't we eat inside?"**_

_**Rose: "It's a lovely warm evening – I reckon we should eat under the stars."**_

(An average looking couple approaches them.)

_**Woman: "Hello there. You just arrive?"**_

_**Rose: "Yeah, hi. I'm Rose and this is John."**_

_**Woman: "I'm Helen and this is my husband Bill. Listen, I don't want to seem forward, but if you don't have any plans for dinner tonight we'd love for you to join us. Wouldn't we, Bill?"**_

(Bill grunts, and John laughs slightly.)

_**John: "Um, unfortunately the children..."**_

_**Helen: "Oh, you have children? So do we! Our Terri has just turned 7, and she's got a little brother, Thomas."**_

(Rose grabs John's arm and faces him away from Helen and Bill.)

_**Rose (murmuring): "This is just what I was talking about.)**_

(They continue to talk, and eventually turn back.)

_**Rose (smiling): "We'd love to join you."**_

(Changing shots between the Smiths and the Tylers at their respective dinners.)

_Overall, it seems that both families have good nights out, despite the new and different situations. While the Tylers are combining their adventurous spirit with a touch of domesticity, it is the Smiths who must adjust more, with John and the kids learning to interact with new people. _

(Shot of the caravan park. Jennifer and Michael and running around with Terri and Thomas, and Rose and John are sitting in deck chairs.)

_**John: "Look at them. Still full of energy after a long day."**_

_**Rose: "They're children. They still have that burst of enthusiasm for life. No worries, no responsibilities – just the will to have fun."**_

_**John: "But they'll grow up soon, and they'll have so many responsibilities that they won't have time to have fun. I figure I should get them used to that as soon as possible."**_

_**Rose: "But you don't have to! Adults can have fun, just like children. If you actually put in the time and effort, you can remember what it's like to be a child."**_

_**John: "And I suppose that's how you live your life?"**_

_**Rose: "Sort of. We don't have to worry about working, paying bills, or anything like that. But no matter where we go, we always seem to find danger and face moral dilemmas. And sometimes, it can be hard. But it's always worth it."**_

(Shot of Miranda and the Tylers running out of the restaurant, with the Doctor pointing his sonic screwdriver at a waiter. There is a buzz, a flash, and suddenly the waiter begins to melt.)

_**The Doctor: "If I'm right, he's only an advance guard. The others won't be here for a while. That gives us time to get back to the TARDIS to get provisions."**_

_**Miranda: "No we're not! We're staying right out of this!"**_

_**The Doctor: "Have some responsibility, Miranda! Whatever's going on at that restaurant, it's not good. They had technology there that could destroy London or, dare I say it, the world. You don't want to destroy the world, do you?"**_

(They start to run back to the TARDIS.)

_**Miranda: "How ... is it ... that you manage ... to find danger ... wherever ... you go?"**_

_**The Doctor: "You've just got to keep your eyes open. The world can surprise you in many ways, good and bad. You've just got to know how to handle it whatever's thrown at you. And in this case, it's an alien race that's been hiding out in a local restaurant. Now hurry!"**_

* * *

I suspect this story will be 15 chapters in all, so it'll be over fairly soon, provided I update regularly enough. I ran out of juice for this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Took a little break, but I'm back. And I'm aiming to have this finished by the end of the year.

* * *

(Shot of Rose and the Smiths sitting down in the caravan.)

_**Rose: "We'll take another route back so we get to see more scenery, okay?"**_

_**John: "Fine by me. Just tell me where to go."**_

_**Rose: "Don't be silly. I'll drive back."**_

_**John: "No no, it's my job as the male to..."**_

_**Rose: "No it's not. I know perfectly well how to drive a car – in fact I'm also pretty good at piloting the TARDIS. Marriage should be about sharing things, and that includes the responsibility of driving the family around. Besides, you need to rest. You were up with Bob all night."**_

_**John (defensively): "Well ... it had been a long time since I'd met someone I could relate to..."**_

_**Rose: "I wonder why..."**_

_**Jennifer (from the back): "Miss Rose, can you please tell me again how pen pals work?"**_

_**Rose: "Yes, Jennifer. Now that you and Terri have each others' addresses, you can write to each other about what happening in your life, and ask each other questions about theirs. This way you can keep in contact with Terri even though she lives very far away from you."**_

_**Jennifer: "Cool!"**_

_**Michael: "Come on, let's go!"**_

(Shot of the Doctor sitting in the library with his glasses on, reading a book. Miranda enters.)

_**Miranda: "What are you reading, Theta?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Harry Potter. This is my hundredth reading, and I'm still not sick of it! How many times have you read it?"**_

_**Miranda: "None. Those books are a bad influence, giving children ideas of unrealistic things like magic, evil creatures, witches and wizards..."**_

_**The Doctor (putting the book down): "Are you telling me that you haven't allowed your children to read one of the most defining books of their generation? You haven't let them indulge in their imaginations, expand their minds, become lost in the world of fantasy?"**_

(Miranda looks at the Doctor blankly.)

_**Miranda: "I used to read them Beatrix Potter books, but that made them want a rabbit, and I had to explain to them that rabbits don't actually talk or wear clothes. Plus that story where the fox eats the eggs is particularly violent."**_

_**The Doctor: "So what **_**do **_**they read?"**_

_**Miranda: "Not a lot, quite frankly. Sometimes they bring home books for school, but generally reading in our household consists of John and me receiving bills."**_

_**The Doctor (to himself): "No wonder your lives are so dull..."**_

_**Miranda: "Besides, Jennifer and Michael can do more important things in their spare time, like concentrating on schoolwork."**_

_**The Doctor: "Oh Miranda – for someone who claims to focus so much on their children's education you really can be Mrs Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania."**_

_**Miranda: "I beg your pardon?"**_

_**The Doctor: "Miranda, nothing in this world is more educational than a good old-fashioned book! They teach children to read and spell. They expand vocabulary. They And most importantly, they can get people to shut up for a number of hours, which is really useful if you've just met up with Captain Jack Harkness and had one too many hyper-vodkas."**_

(The Doctor stands up.)

_**The Doctor: "Sit."**_

_**Miranda: "Theta, I'm the one making the rules this week..."**_

_**The Doctor: "SIT!"**_

(Miranda nervously sits down on the couch. The Doctor throws Harry Potter into her lap.)

_**The Doctor: "Read."**_

_Meanwhile, the Smiths are nearing the end of their journey._

(Shot of Rose and John talking. Jennifer and Michael are asleep in the back of the car.)

_**John: "They're finally worn out, eh?"**_

_**Rose: "If only that would happen with **_**my **_**kids. They really inherited their father's seemingly endless sugar-high."**_

_**John: "So how do you keep up with it all?"**_

_**Rose: "The adrenalin helps. But mainly, I just enjoy it. Perhaps your wife does enjoy the whole domestic thing, but I couldn't. I need more to my life, and I get that with the Doctor."**_

_**John: "But what if you suddenly couldn't travel anymore? What if you had no choice?"**_

_**Rose: "I don't know. We had that situation once, when we lost the TARDIS. It would definitely be difficult, but I think I'd get through it. Mind you, I'd make sure that my life was still as exciting as possible."**_

(They park outside the house.)

_**Rose (softly): "Jennifer, Michael, wake up."**_

(They make their way inside.)

_**Rose: "Of course, there is one disadvantage of taking a holiday. Chances are you'll come home, and there'll be nothing to cook."**_

_**John: "Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that. We're going out for dinner tonight."**_

_**Rose: "Are we?"**_

_**Jennifer and Michael (eyes widened): "Are we?!?"**_

_And so, for the last night of the swap, the Smith family goes out for dinner. The Tylers, on the other hand, stay in._

_**Miranda: "You see – my spaghetti Bolognese isn't so bad."**_

_**The Doctor: "No one ever said it was! I just enjoy dining out."**_

_**Miranda: "What about cost?"**_

_**David (giggling): "Dad has psychic paper. He uses it to get away with anything."**_

(Miranda looks at the Doctor disapprovingly.)

_**Miranda: "You mean you constantly break the law? What kind of example are you setting for your children?"**_

_**Romana: "Hey, we save the universe every day. The least we can get in return is a free meal once in a while."**_

(Miranda can't help but smile.)

_**Miranda: "You kids are so sure of yourself, aren't you? So confident and strong. I would have thought living your lifestyle would have turned you into a snivelling mess."**_

_**The Doctor: "That's because you only focus on the negatives. Travel broadens the mind. And if you treat your children like people instead of clueless youngsters, they can mature very quickly."**_

_**David: "But we're still kids, Dad."**_

_**The Doctor: "Oh, I know."**_

(Shot of the Smiths at a Chinese restaurant.)

_**Rose: "What happened to 'The Oriental nature of this dish is questionable'?"**_

_**John: "You want me to try new things, so here I am, trying new things. I'm sure the kids will appreciate it too. There's one condition though – we don't spend too much."**_

_**Rose: "I see you haven't completely changed."**_

(John looks slightly offended, but Rose pokes him at smiles.)

(Cut to later – the family is enjoying their meal.)

_**Jennifer: "Daddy, can we have Chinese more often? It's so yummy!"**_

_**John: "Maybe on special occasions, if Mummy allows it."**_

(Rose raises an eyebrow, and John sighs.)

_**John: "I mean, I'll try to convince Mummy to let us have it more."**_

_**Rose: "You know that eating out occasionally is actually good for a family or a couple? It gets them out of the house, it gives the chef a break, and no one has to wash up."**_

_**John: "Yes – but you still need to pay for it."**_

_**Rose: "A little indulgence can go a long way. Besides, you and Miranda must have gone out for special occasions, like your anniversary?"**_

(John clears his throat.)

_**John: "We used to. But then we had the kids ... and Miranda doesn't trust babysitters..."**_

_**Rose: "You don't have any family around here?"**_

_**John: "Not really. Mind you, it wouldn't be impossible to see them – if we could leave town."**_

_**Rose: "Oh boy – Miranda's going to have a lot to deal with when she gets home."**_

_**

* * *

**_Must ... finish ... story!


	14. Chapter 14

Since my last update Wife Swap has come back on TV!

* * *

_It's the final day of the swap, and the wives are packing to go back to their old lives._

_**Rose (to camera, as she packs): "It's been eye-opening, that's for sure. This experience has really made me appreciate my life all the more."**_

_**Miranda (to camera, as she packs): "I'm just relieved that I got out of it alive!"**_

_The wives say goodbye to the families, before leaving to be reunited with their husbands._

(Shot of Rose hugging Jennifer and Michael – note how John has no objection to Michael showing affection this way.)

_**Rose: "Bye guys, you were so great!"**_

_**Jennifer: "I'll miss you, Miss Rose!"**_

(Shot of Miranda standing awkwardly next to Romana and David. Romana instigates a handshake.)

_**Miranda: "I hope I've taught you kids some valuable lessons."**_

(Shot of both limousines leaving, and shots of each wife and husband inside.)

(The limousines pull up outside a building, and everyone runs out. A cheesy love song plays in the background as each wife reunites with her husband. Miranda speed walks towards John, and when she reaches him they hug. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose run towards each other **Stolen Earth** style, ending in a **Satan Pit**-like embrace. After hugging, they kiss.)

_Now the wives get a chance to meet each other for the first time._

(Shot of the two couples sitting down at a table, facing each other.)

_**Rose: "So ... where do I begin? Miranda, your life was certainly different to what I'm used to. Your daily life was just so ... domestic! It's exactly what I wanted to escape when I started travelling with the Doctor."**_

_**Miranda: "What about me? I had to adjust to running from space monsters every day!"**_

_**Rose (giggling): "Yeah ... so what was that like for you?"**_

_**Miranda: "Well personally I don't think it's a lifestyle fit for anyone – but when it came to your children I was particularly concerned. They're much too young to be exposed to such a dangerous environment."**_

_**Rose: "See, with your kids it was the opposite. You've sheltered them so much, they don't know what's really out there. I think – I know – that you need to let your children see more of the world, if you want them to learn and become more well-rounded human beings."**_

_**Miranda: "I don't..."**_

(John tries to break into the conversation.)

_**John: "Rose took us on a road trip, and we all had a pretty good time. It made me realise how much of the world the kids are missing out on ... and me, for that matter."**_

_**Miranda: "Did you get kidnapped by a giant alien tree?"**_

_**The Doctor: "That was **_**one**_** time! Anyway, I told you not to go near it..."**_

_**Rose: "People, please."**_

_**Miranda: "Sorry. So ... a road trip?"**_

_**John: "I didn't realise it at first, but it was a real relief to get out of the house. The house and work have just taken over my life, and I'd like a little bit of it back."**_

_**Miranda: "Before this experience I know I would have disapproved of such a thing, but even when I went out to dinner with Theta..."**_

_**The Doctor: "No more of that, please."**_

_**Miranda (after clearing her throat): "Even when I went out to dinner with the Doctor and the kids we still managed to get into trouble."**_

_**Rose (grinning): "That's the Doctor, all right."**_

_**Miranda: "Anyway, that night suggested to me that you can't hide from the world, at least not forever."**_

_**The Doctor: "Well said."**_

_**Rose: "So what else did you guys get up to?"**_

_**Miranda (somewhat cheekily): "Well, in rules change I made it so that the TARDIS couldn't go anywhere."**_

_**Rose (shocked): "No!"**_

_**Miranda (nodding): "Oh yes."**_

(Rose turns to the Doctor.)

_**Rose: "How did you survive?"**_

_**The Doctor: "I'm wondering that exact same thing. But being in one place meant that the kids went to school, and they really appreciated interacting with other children. Even if they were dead bored otherwise."**_

_**Rose: "I guess we could probably hang around London more often. I mean, I was appalled at the way the Smiths treated their kids, but at least they got to hang around other kids their own age."**_

_**John: "More than usual, actually. Kids were coming over to the house, we had a party and everything!"**_

_**Miranda: "A party?! In my house?"**_

_**John (turning to Miranda): "Don't worry, nothing bad happened. Well, nothing that couldn't be cleaned up. And anyway honey, with your superb organisation skills I'm sure you'd be able to set up a party even better."**_

(Miranda can't help but look flattered.)

_**Rose: "I just can't wait to see the kids again. It seems like it's been forever."**_

(The Doctor turns to her and looks into her eyes.)

_**The Doctor: "Being separated from you for so long – even though I knew you were safe – just felt like hell to me. It made me realise something. Even though you age slowly, you're still mostly human, and you can still die. And that would be really tough for me. So ... maybe we can try to avoid the more troublesome parts of the universe."**_

_**Rose (softly): "I still want to travel with you. You showed me a better way of living my life."**_

_**The Doctor: "I know, and we can still do that. I just want to look after you. I love you, Rose."**_

_**Rose: "I love you too."**_

(They kiss, while John and Miranda smile and squeeze each other's hands.)

(Outside the building, both couples shake hands with each other, before getting back in the limousines.0

_Finally, after 2 long weeks, the wives get to go home to their families._

(Shot of Rose coming into the TARDIS, and Romana and David run up to hug her.)

_**Rose (tearily): "I'm home!"**_

(The Doctor joins in, and they all stand there together in a family hug.)

(Shot of Miranda opening the door to her house. Both kids come up to hug her.)

_**Miranda: "Michael..."**_

_**John: "Don't worry about it."**_

(Shot of Rose standing by the central console.)

_**Rose: "So what do you say? Should we start her up?"**_

_**Romana and David: "Yeah!"**_

_**The Doctor: "Um ... I don't quite know how. Miranda messed around with her quite a bit."**_

(Rose and the kids laugh)

(Shot of Miranda in the kitchen.)

_**Miranda: "Ah, familiar surroundings. That's what I'm used to. So should I cook a celebratory meal?"**_

_**Michael: "I want Chinese!"**_

(Miranda's jaw drops.)

_**

* * *

**_Only one more chapter to go!


	15. Chapter 15

_It's two weeks after the swap, and there have been some changes in the Tyler household._

(Rose and the Doctor are sitting together on the couch.)

_**Rose: "Since the swap, we have tried to stick around home a bit more. We visit my mum about once a month..."**_

_**The Doctor: "Something that is a great accomplishment for me..."**_

(Shot of Jackie welcoming the family.)

(Back to the couch.)

_**Rose: "I know Mum really appreciates seeing more of her grandchildren, and it's helped her to trust the Doctor more. Bringing the kids back also means that they can see the friends that they've made here on Earth more often."**_

(Shot of Romana in her room.)

_**Romana: "Hanging around Earth isn't as hard now Mum's around. She and Dad still make it exciting."**_

(Shot of David in his room, holding a cricket bat.)

_**David: "I play cricket for a local club now, which is really fun. Of course, none of the guys believe me when I say I've had lessons from Sir Donald Bradman."**_

(Back to the Doctor and Rose on the couch.)

_**Rose: "We **_**do **_**still travel, and we still do get into trouble. I don't think we could live without that completely, especially not the kids. Adventure's in their blood. After all, they're the children of the Oncoming Storm!"**_

(Shot of Romana and David together.)

_**Romana: "We went back to school for a bit, but in the end it just got too boring. We still see our friends occasionally."**_

_**David: "Turns out my teacher **_**was **_**a Slitheen after all. And Miranda wanted to keep us **_**out **_**of trouble..."**_

(Back to the Doctor and Rose on the couch.)

_**The Doctor: "I thought it would be hard to go that little bit more domestic. I thought I'd get sick of it, like I did with Miranda. But I can tell that the kids are happy with their lives, and also just that little bit safer. And knowing that is all I need to be happy with my life."**_

(Sound of the TARDIS materialising.)

_**The Doctor: "Oo, we've arrived on the planet Rakuvat, home to the universe's biggest banana plantation!"**_

_And there have been even bigger changes in the Smith household._

(Shot of John and Miranda on the couch)

_**Miranda: "Before the swap, my home was my universe. But – though I hate to admit it – the Doctor showed me that there is so much more out there. Now, we're much more willing to give new things a go."**_

_**John: "Be fair honey, we still haven't visited your parents yet."**_

_**Miranda: "Baby steps, John."**_

(Shot of the family watching one of Michael's soccer games together. All are smiling.)

_**Miranda: "Bearing in mind my desire to keep things structured, ordered and tidy – and also my love of cleaning – I decided to become a cleaner. People make appointments for me to clean their houses on certain days, and I clean for them. Since I'm a homemaker anyway it doesn't feel too wrong."**_

(Shot of Miranda cleaning a house.)

_**Miranda voiceover: "It means that I'm occupied during the day, but since it's on my terms it means I can still be there for the kids in the afternoon."**_

(Back to John and Miranda)

_**John: "It also means that I don't need to work as many hours or take my work home with me as much, so I get to spend more time with the kids. Time that – before the swap – I didn't realise I needed."**_

(Shot of Michael in his room.)

_**Michael: "My dad and I play soccer in the backyard a lot more now. And if he's not around, I'm allowed to go down to the park to play with my friends."**_

(Back to John and Miranda)

_**Miranda: "Socialising is getting much easier now. The children make friends quite easily, which just goes to show what great kids they are and that I obviously haven't raised them that badly."**_

(Shot of Jennifer in her room)

_**Jennifer: "I have friends over a lot, which makes me happy because it means I can do other things in the afternoons besides homework and watching TV."**_

(Back to John and Miranda)

_**Miranda: "I've also made friends with the other mothers from Michael's soccer. The advantage is that we share common ground in our sons' love of the sport, which enhances the sense of familiarity."**_

(Shot of Miranda serving drinks to other mothers)

(Back to John and Miranda)

_**Miranda: "Wife Swap has changed our lives."**_

_**John: "For the better."**_

* * *

**DELETED SCENES**

(Shot of Miranda opening a door to a room in the TARDIS. A pterodactyl is flying around.)

_**Miranda: "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

_**The Doctor (running towards her): "What is it?"**_

_**Miranda: "Why do you have a dinosaur on your ship?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that thing is?!"**_

_**The Doctor: "I'm babysitting for a friend."**_

(Shot of Rose sitting in the kitchen in front of a fruit bowl. She mindlessly starts picking the stickers off the apples.)

_**Rose: "This is what my life has become."**_

(Shot of the Doctor, Miranda and the kids running into the TARDIS.)

_**The Doctor: "Press the ultrasonic transistorised field-stabilising activator!"**_

_**Miranda: "The what?"**_

_**The Doctor: "The blue button!"**_

(Shot of Rose and the Smiths at the dinner table. Rose throws a bit of food at John and giggles.)

_**John: "Clean it up."**_

_**Rose: "Yes sir."**_

THE END!

* * *

I would like to thank TARDISgirl192 for the idea of doing deleted scenes, since this is something that happens in the actual show. For those of you who don't watch **Torchwood**, the team has a pet pterodactyl.

I am so relieved to have finished this. I'm thrilled that you guys have enjoyed it so much - your reviews have kept me motivated to go on 'til the end.

See ya!

P.S. I really need to get better at writing technobabble.


End file.
